


Mischievous move. (Part one)

by Rose_Ann



Series: Dracula. [6]
Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M, Heartache, Revenge, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Ann/pseuds/Rose_Ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after realizing that Alexander is in love with Mina, Lady Jayne decides to come up with a plan to get rid of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischievous move. (Part one)

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to post the other chapter tomorrow. hope u like it.
> 
> you can also find me on tumblr if you wish to talk to me, or follow me: http://deadblueroses.tumblr.com/. I accept prompts over there, so feel free to check the shows,movies, and otp's that I listed for this purpose.

Lady Jayne had always been a clever woman.

Perhaps too clever for her own liking. She could never fool herself, no matter how much she tried. And being clever she soon realized that her lover had some secrets he kept well hidden. He was in love with Mina Murray. A little smart thing she was, playing the pure virtuous girl type, but Jayne knew girls like her as the palm of her own hand. 

She herself had played this part many other times when it was convenient. But it was a very restricting part, and she soon got tired of it. It was more like her to be straight forward with what or whom she desired. 

Jayne knew she had to do something to take Mina Murray out of her way, and befriending Lucy was proven to be a very successful and yet unexplored move. 

Lucy Westenra was the way to get to Mina. But first she had to move some strings to bring them together once more. She needed to befriend Mina as well. But this would not be an easy task.

She could write a letter to young Mina asking her to come pay a visit and talk, but she soon realized they did not have enough intimacy to do so, and maybe it was best to adopt a very unusual approach.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexander came to visit her in the morning again.

She was sure she loved him more at night, but there was something about daylight that made him more passionate as a lover than any other thing she had experienced with him. 

The warm sun light sparkled in his bare undead chest when Lady Jayne got up of the bed.

´´Alexander...may I bother you with a dilemma I'm facing?`` 

´´It would be my pleasure to help you!``

Jayne sat in front of the mirror and started playing with her hair.

´´I have a friend, from whom I love deeply...but she is facing a great heartache!``

´´What troubles the young lady?``

´´Well, she has a childhood friend that she loves with all her heart, but because of a horrible misunderstanding they are no longer friends...``

´´This is indeed motive for a heartache, but what was the cause of the misunderstanding?``

´´You see...my dear friend has always loved a young man, and this same young man fell in love with her beloved friend and they are now soon to be married...``

Alexander started to get dressed since his four hours were close to an end. 

´´But my friend, that was already heart broken for losing the man she loved, in a weak moment confessed his feelings for him, but her friend saw everything, and took her as a liar and a traitor!``

´´And then what happened?``

´´Their friendship was shattered ever since, and I promise to help her make things right, since she wishes nothing then to have her friend back.``

Alexander had a curious look on his face.

´´So that is why I came for your help!``, she completed.

´´My help?``, he asked while putting the final piece of his clothes.

´´You see, my beloved friend is Miss Lucy Westenra, and...``

´´And her friend is Miss Murray.`` 

´´Exactly! And since you are friends with young Mina, I hoped you could, in your behalf, invite her to come to my house and meet me!``

Jayne walked slowly in his direction and then kissed his neck while caressing his hair.

´´If you were to tell her that Lucy was here waiting, she would not bother to come. Neither would she if I myself invited her here to tea time.``

´´So you want me to invite her to join us in tea time, but not tell her about the presence of Miss Lucy?``

´´Yes, I would like very much! I know it might sound mischievous to lie to her, but I don´t see other option to bring them together once more...``

Alexander checked his small pocket watch impatiently. 

´´I will talk to Miss Murray then! When should I ask her to come?``

´´Tomorrow...early in the morning! My dear Lucy can no longer bare such pain and guilt!``

´´I will do my best to persuade Miss Murray to attend your invite, but I'm afraid my presence it's not to be expected. I have business to resolve in the morning! 

Jayne tried to hide a satisfied smile. That was exactly what she hopped and wanted to happen.

´´That it's such a shame! I hoped we could play a little while the children talked!``

´´Perhaps when night fall we can meet again!`` 

Alexander rapidly leaved the room, and looking at his watch realized that he did not had enough time to see Mina in the morning, and he would have to wait the whole day to be able to speak with her. Then he had the idea to send Reinfield with a carriage to her house to pick her up and bring her to his house so they could talk protected by the darkness that surrounded him. 

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mina arrived in the house and started to wander through the rooms since Alexander seemed to be nowhere to be found, and there was no staff members to help her find him. 

´´Miss Murray! I'm glad you came!``, he said hidden among the darkness of the living room.

´´Oh, Mister Grayson! You startled me!``

´´Forgive me, it was not my intention!``

Alexander walked in direction to her and made a gesture in order for her to sit in the chair previously prepared only for her. 

´´I'm sorry to trouble you in such a short notice...``

´´No, it's fine...but did something happen?``

Alexander stood in silence trying to find the proper words to tell the story Lady Jayne asked him to. 

´´I'm heaving tea tomorrow- he stooped- no, I'm sorry! I can't lie to you!``

´´What you mean by that?``

´´Your friend Lucy...she is really troubled by the distance between you, and she asked for the help of Lady Jayne!``

Mina seemed not to understand the connection.

´´And Lady Jayne asked me to talk to you and tell a lie so you could go to her house, and talk to Lucy there.``

´´But you didn't...``

´´I couldn't possibly lie to you, Miss Murray. Especially knowing that me lying might put you in an unpleasant situation!``

Mina´s eyes started to water when she remembered Lucy, and her lips slowly moving in her direction. Lucy lied and deceived her, and there was nothing else to be said between them.

Alexander realized the growing emotion inside of her, and handed her a white tissue from his pocket in order to help her stop the tears. 

´Miss Murray...I don't know what happened between you, it's true, but don´t you think your friend deserves another chance?``

´´How could I forgive such betrayal?``

Moved by her tears, Alexander lined in and gently embrace Mina as if he was able, with only one hug, to ease all the pain inside her heart. She smelled like a flower about to bloom, and he wish he could drink of her sweet nectar.

The hug deepen, and Mina closed her eyes slowly. 

´´Sometimes...the people we love the most...are the ones we hurt the most...Mina.``, he whispered softly on her ears.

It was true that Lucy had deceived her, and she didn't know at what extend her feelings interfered on the advices and opinions they shared. But it was also true that they were best friends for as long as she could remember, and had never done anything that hurt her.

Alexander stared deep into her eyes.

´´I cannot, and will not tell you what to do...Mina...but I just want you to know it takes a great amount of courage to ask for forgiveness for your mistakes...``

´´I know, but...``

He silenced her lips with one of his fingers, and gently caressed the smooth red tinted surface of her mouth.

´´Just think about it! And just go if you really are able to forgive your friend!``

From the other side of the room, pepping from the small gap left by the door, Jonathan watched as Mina and Alexander stared at each other eyes  
deeply in a moment that seemed endure for all eternity.


End file.
